Better Than Revenge
by keariel
Summary: Kairi stole Sora from Namine last summer; now, she's finally gotten her revenge. Songfic of Taylor Swift Better Than Revenge. Namioxas/Namora/Sokai First songfic, so be gentle. :  T for paranoia. :D ONESHOT


_'Now go stand in a corner and think about what you did._

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
And, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him along, and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage  
I never saw it coming, nor did I suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from.'_

**I stood over the red head, a satisfied smile playing across my lips. It had taken a long time for things to get to this point, but it was worth it; not only had I gotten her revenge, but I'd also found myself along the way, as well as a sweet, especially handsome blonde who treated me the way I was supposed to be treated.**

_'She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
And, she thinks I'm psycho  
Cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but  
Sophistication isn't what you wear, or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school  
So it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity.'_

**"Are you happy now?" The red head at my feet sobbed, her mascara smudged and running down her tear-drenched cheeks. Her pale pink, vintage dress was covered in mud, and her short red locks were matted and sticking up in various places. Aqua eyes looked up at me accusingly.**

**"Are you finally satisfied? You've ruined everything for me. I have _nothing_ now." I laughed dryly, shaking my head in disbelief.**

**"Are you seriously that shallow? Sure, I showed the rest of the world what you're really like; not that they didn't already have their suspicions. I made you fight through over a mile of dense forest to meet a boy who was so uninterested it was laughable. But then, that was your fault, wasn't it? You couldn't wait for me and Sora to break up; you had to steal him from me. I warned you; Ollette warned you; Yuffie warned you; Hell, Xion warned you, and she doesn't believe anything bad of anyone. You underestimated me. There is nothing I do better than revenge; and you stole my boyfriend. But despite everything; despite you being 'friends with benefits' with Riku; despite your tendencies to wreck year-long relationships; despite your judgemental, childish personality which has cost you so many friends, Sora has stuck by you. And after all the trouble you've gone through to keep him, I would think you'd count that as _something_. Then again, with that frown stuck on your face I'm not surprised you haven't figured out how great Sora is yet; you don't get much, do you?"**

_'I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
You might have him, but haven't you heard  
I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
You might have him, but I always get the last word.'_

**The red head looked away, rolling her eyes and sneering to herself.**

**"You call me thick, 'Nami-chan'? I'm not the one who can't admit she's been beaten." I knelt in front of the red head and gripped the girl's chin in my hand, smirking into her aqua eyes.**

_'And do you still feel like you know what you're doing,  
Cause I don't think you do, Oh  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing  
I don't think you do, I don't think you do  
Let's hear the applause  
C'mon show me how much better you are  
See you deserve some applause  
Cause you're so much better.'_

**"You seriously think you've beaten me? That you're so much better and smarter than me? Kairi, I've got the sweetest boyfriend on the planet, and I've reduced you to tears. As far as I'm concerned, my life has never been better." I stood up straight, and turned to leave. Before I was gone completely, I paused, looking back over my shoulder.**

**"Now go stand in a corner and think about what you did."**

_'She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, Whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, Whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge.'_

How did you like it? lots? Not at all? Think i should make it into something bigger?

Yes, I know the lyrics aren't in the right order; i was getting them to work with the story.

I don't own kingdom hearts, nor do i own this song; kingdom hearts is disney's and the song is taylor swift's. so don't sue!

REVIEWWW! Pwease? :P

Just a vent fic; it came to me, i wrote it down, that's the end. :)

Keariel


End file.
